L'histoire d'un fauteuil
by Lucy2511
Summary: Imaginez Kagami et Aomine dans la même université, partageant le même appartement, jouant dans la même équipe, pour eux c'est totalement impensable et pourtant cela va arriver et leur relation ne seront pas au plus haut point. Mais que va t-il se passer quant Aomine va avoir un grave accident de voiture et finir en fauteuil? Que va faire Kagami? Quel sera son/leur avenir?
1. Chapitre 1

Résumé: Imaginez Aomine et Kagami dans la même université, dans le même appartement, dans la même équipe de basket, pour l'un comme pour l'autre c'est impensable et pourtant cela arrive. Mais que va t-il se passer quant Aomine va avoir un grave accident de voiture et va finir en fauteuil roulant? Que va faire Kagami? COmment vont évoluer leur relation?

Voilà le chapitre 1 de ma fiction, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture à tous :)

 **Chapitre 1 :**

'' Allez Kagami concentre toi un peu !

-Oye ferme là ! Tu crois que j'essaie de faire quoi depuis plus de 2 heures ?!

-Tu te calmes tout de suite ! Je me demande vraiment pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'aider !

-Peut-être parce qu'on se retrouve dans la même université donc dans le même équipe !

-Oui évidemment il existe des millions d'universités dans ce monde et il fallait que je tombe dans la même que toi !

-Si tu es pas content dégage !

-Pourquoi ? Je te rappelle que moi j'ai été repéré alors que toi tu as du passer les tests !

-Ta gueule!''

Kagami partie en oubliant ses affaires dans la salle et en laissant Aomine seul, comme presque tout les soirs depuis maintenant 2 mois. En effet après avoir terminé le lycée Aomine a été repéré par une très grande université au Japon, l'une des plus fortes dans plusieurs sport dont le basket. Mais quel a été sa surprise quant en rentrant dans son logement universitaire de voir une tête rouge qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

S'en est suivie une très longue discutions avec le directeur pour un changement de chambre mais malheureusement pour eux plus aucun logement n'était disponible et les premières pensées d'Aomine furent : ''Comment vais-je le supporté pendant toutes nos années d'études et en plus je vais devoir jouer avec lui sur le terrain et ça c'est techniquement impossible, on a un style beaucoup trop différent et il ne sait toujours pas maîtriser la zone.''

Et cela fait maintenant deux mois qu'ils essaient de vivre ensemble avec énormément de difficultés surtout durant les soirées, rien que pour la nourriture, bon c'est vrai il n'est pas dur de savoir qui des deux cuisine bien sur, mais pour les repas ils ne sont jamais d'accord sur le menu. L'un veut manger telle chose et l'autre le contraire. C'est pourquoi Kagami a proposé que chaque semaine ce soit l'un ou l'autre qui compose le menu et inversement la semaine suivante et depuis on a pu constater que l'appartement était quelque peu plus calme.

Mais sur le terrain c'est tout autre chose, ils se prennent la tête constamment et même Momoi, qui a suivie Aomine mais qui n'est pas dans le même cursus, ne sait plus quoi faire pour les faire jouer ensemble comme dans une vraie équipe. Jusqu'au jour où l'entraîneur trouva juste l'idée parfaite :

''Kagami Aomine venez me voir tout de suite s'il vous plaît.

-Coach, qu'est ce qui a ? Demanda Kagami avec une total incompréhension dans les yeux.

-C'est très simple pour moi mais cela va être beaucoup plus compliqué pour vous. Pour le moment vous n'êtes plus titulaires.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Aomine.

-Vous pourrez redevenir titulaires quand vous serez faire équipe et quand toi Kagami tu seras gérer la zone.

-Mais c'est impossible de faire équipe avec lui coach !

-Ta gueule Bakagami !

-Vous voyez il continue !

-Maintenant tout est entre vos mains.''

Après ce petit entretien Kagami et Aomine ne sont pas venue aux entraînements pendant une semaine et durant cette même semaine Kagami n'adressa pas la parole à Aomine ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs hormis son meilleur ami Kuroko partie dans une autre université.

''Kagami, Aomine n'est pas méchant, tu sais il fait beaucoup d'effort pour travailler en équipe et puis c'est le seul qui peut t'aider à contrôler la zone.

-Tu veux pas que je lui demande de l'aide pendant que tu y es ?!

-Franchement si, tu devrais Kagami, lui contrôle parfaitement la zone et peut-être que avec ça vous pourriez apprendre à jouer ensemble.

-Je vais essayer mais je ne te promet rien Kuroko, tu sais que je ne peux pas le supporter !

-Avoue que le savoir prêt de toi, dans le même appartement, la même équipe ça te plaît. Dit Kuroko en rigolant quelque peu.

-KUROKO ! Cria Kagami avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues.

-Oh pardon j'avais oublié que tu n'avais pas encore réalisé. On se rappel plus tard je dois aller aider Kise.

-Ok, à la prochaine Kuroko et merci.''

C'est ainsi que une heure plus tard comme si de rien était , Kagami avait demandé à Aomine de l'aider et ce dernier a très vite accepté. Après tout si cela peu lui permettre de rejouer en tant que titulaire tout était bon à prendre.

Depuis deux semaines toutes les séances se terminaient comme ça et Aomine commençait à en avoir vraiment par dessus la tête. Il prit les affaires de Kagami et se dirigea vers son appartement à la vitesse d'un escargot. Il ne veut pas rentrée il sait très bien que son colocataire va être de très mauvaise humeur et durant ces moments là il vaut mieux se taire or lui n'est pas du tout comme ça, sur tout face à Kagami, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui gueuler dessus ou même juste lui parler calmement comme cela arrive quelques fois. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains et il entra dans l'appartement et ce qu'il vit lui fit lâcher toute les affaires de Kagami.

''Merci de prendre aussi soin de mes affaires Aomine.

-C'est quoi tout ça Kagami ? Tu es partis de la salle il y a peine une heure comment as tu pus faire tout ça ?

-Je ne sais pas moi même, en faite quand je suis énervé cuisiner me calme alors je me suis dis que pour me faire pardonner de mon comportement depuis ces dernières semaines je pouvais bien faire ça pour toi.

-Alors ça y est, tu as enfin craqué pour mon corps de rêve et mon intelligence suprême. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Ne rêve pas trop Aomine ! Répondit Kagami en lui envoyant une bouteille d'huile à la tronche.

-Tu en as pour combien de temps encore ? Dit il en rattrapant la bouteille comme si de rien était.

-Environ une heure je penses.

-Très bien, en attendant je vais me doucher pour te laisser finir tranquillement.''

Et une heure plus tard, Aomine sors de la salle de bain comme à son habitude, en caleçon. Cette homme est fou, même en pleine hiver il garde cette tenue le soir. Tout le contraire de Kagami qui lui, qu'il fasse froid ou chaud, reste toujours bien couvert. Enfin retournons à l'histoire, une fois sortie il constate que Kagami est déjà assis à table mais qu'il l'a tout de même attendue avant de commencer à manger.

''Depuis quand le grand BaKagami m'attend pour manger le soir ?

-Ne commence pas Aomine s'il te plaît et viens manger sa va être froid sinon.

-Oui papa.''

Le repas se passait bien jusqu'au moment ou le téléphone d'Aomine sonna une fois et Kagami ne dit rien au début mais plus le temps passe plus le téléphone sonne et Kagami ne supporte pas de voir Aomine à fond sur son téléphone alors que pour une fois ils peuvent manger tout les deux dans le calme.

''Bon tu vas me lâcher cette chose complètement inutile, on mange là!

-Oh Kagami calme toi c'est rien c'est quelques SMS à des filles de ma classe.

-Bah oui évidemment des filles, mais merde on mange!

-Et alors ?! Je fais ce que je veux je suis encore chez moi ici !

-Oui mais on habite ensemble et tu sais que je ne supporte pas qu'on gâche un repas !

-C'est toi qui le gâche en ce moment même à gueuler comme ça pour rien!

-P*****, casse toi ! Dégage tout de suite !

-Ouais allez va si à demain BaKagami ! S'écria Aomine en claquant la porte.''

Aomine ne le comprend vraiment pas quelque fois, pourquoi s'énerver comme ça pour un téléphone ? Pour Aomine il n'y a rien d'anormale. Il avance dans la rue sans savoir où il va, il ne pense qu'à une chose en ce moment, il veut savoir pourquoi Kagami est comme ça, pourquoi il est aussi agressif alors que durant les années du lycée il s'était calmé alors que lui à l'inverse était arrogant et il ne se préoccupait de personne.

Mais pendant que Aomine est dans ses pensées il ne remarque pas une voiture arrivant à toute vitesse et malheureusement il était déjà trop tard pour s'arrêter.

Aomine est là étendu par terre, il ne voit presque rien, il distingue malgré tout des formes, des formes humaines qui s'agitent autour de lui, puis vient les lumières rouges et le son de la sirène des pompiers mais ce qu'il vit en dernier avant de tomber dans l'inconscience c'est le visage de Kagami s'afficher sur son téléphone, en très mauvais état, au moment où celui ci l'appel.

De son côté Kagami essaie de se calmer comme il peut et en même temps il réfléchit à son comportement, pourquoi s'énerver comme ça ? C'est vraiment une mauvaise journée pour lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard il entend la sirène des pompiers ainsi que la police et par réflexe il cherche à joindre Aomine qui ne répond pas et le sang de Kagami ne fit qu'un tour, il prit sa veste et partit tout de suite en direction de la scène de l'accident.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Luffythebest:** _Merci, alors pour te répondre Aomine s'en fiche complètement de vivre avec Kagami il trouve même ça plutôt agréable, mais pour Kagami ce n'est pas le cas. Et pour le moral d'Aomine cela va être difficile pour lui. Mais tout ça tu le verra dans la suite, je ne vais pas tout te raconter tout de même :p_

 **Sheast:** _Merci de ton compliment, car le début je ne savais vraiment pas comment la tourner et puis c'est venue comme ça alors j'ai écris. Mais je suis contente que çà te plaise :D_

Voici le chapitre 2, ce n'est pas mon chapitre préférer mais il est essentiel à l'histoire alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous :)

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Kagami est là, dans l'hôpital de la ville, assit regardant ses mains pleine de sang. Il n'arrive pas encore à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer, il ne réalise pas ce qu'il a vue. Et avec toutes ces émotions il s'endormit doucement sur son siège en attendant le retour des médecins, en attendant des nouvelles d'Aomine.

 _Retour en arrière :_

 _Kagami courait le plus vite possible en direction des lumières et de l'agitation et quand il fut enfin arrivé il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Aomine était là étendu par terre couvert de sang, les pompiers tout autour de lui. Et le sang de Kagami ne fit qu'un tour, il se précipita vers Aomine en repoussant tout le monde sur son passage, même les pompiers._

 _''Aomine réveille toi ! Ce n'est pas drôle là !_

 _-Monsieur laisser nous faire notre travail, sinon votre ami mourra !_

 _-Aomine espèce d'imbécile ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir, je te jure !''_

 _Kagami ne se retenait plus, il était fou de rage et il empoigna le chauffard et le frappa de toute ses forces, il voulut continuer mais des policiers se sont interposé pour le retenir comme il pure. Malheureusement pour le chauffard il devait lui aussi aller à l'hôpital, Kagami lui avait probablement cassé le nez._

 _Mais ça Kagami s'en fichait complètement, il monta dans l'ambulance et partit avec Aomine à l'hôpital mais une fois arrivé là-bas les infirmières lui dirent de rester ici et d'attendre. Et Kagami c'est alors assis et a regardé ses mains, ses mains pleine du sang d'Aomine et il regrettait tellement tout ce qu'il avait pus lui dire ce soir là._

 _Fin du Flash back:_

Rien, Aomine ne ressent plus rien, il ne sait absolument pas où il se trouve, il ne se souvient de rien hormis cette voiture qui lui a foncé dessus et la voix de Kagami au loin qui l'appel.

''Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus bouger et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux ? Et Kagami où est-il ? Je ne l'entend plus. Je suis partit de l'appartement après une énième dispute avec Kagami et je marchais sans savoir où aller et cette voiture est arrivé et...et...''

Aomine se réveilla en sursaut, plein de sueur dans une chambre qui n'est pas la sienne. Lui qui est sur d'avoir juste fait un mauvais cauchemar se rend compte petit à petit que tout ça est réel mais c'est en voyant Kagami se lever pour venir près de lui avec un visage sombre qu'il comprit que tout cela est plus grave que ce qu'il peut pensé.

''Aomine calme toi c'est fini, tu es vivant mais il faut que tu reste couché tu es gravement blessé.

-Comment ça gravement blessé ?! Kagami pourquoi je ne peux plus bouger les jambes ?! Je ne les sens même plus !

-Aomine calme toi s'il te plaît reste couché, je vais te chercher de l'eau et voir si les médecins sont ici.''

Kagami força Aomine a se recouché et partit chercher de l'eau et les médecins et pendant ce temps Aomine essaya de tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête. La première chose qu'il peut affirmé c'est qu'il doit être ici depuis un moment, au vus des cernes de Kagami, environ 3 jours. Il inspire très bruyamment et regarde tout autour de lui et son visage s'arrêta sur une chose, un objet qui pour lui n'a rien à faire ici, un fauteuil roulant. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa, il ne peut plus bouger les jambes et enfin ce fauteuil cela voulait dire qu'il était...

''Tien boit çà. Lui dit Kagami en lui donnant un verre d'eau.

-Monsieur, comment vous sentez vous ? Lui demande le médecin en commençant les examens classiques post-opératoir.

-Un peu mal à la tête mais pour le reste ça va, mais je ne sens plus mes jambes, je ne peux plus les bouger.

-Ecoutez, quand vous êtes arrivé ici peu de nous croyaient en vos chances de survie et malgré tout vous êtes là aujourd'hui et bien vivant mais le bilan de cet accident est assez lourd pour vous malheureusement.

-C'est à dire ?

-Vous avez deux côtes cassé qui vous on presque perforez le poumon, alors pour le moment touts mouvements brusques sont à éviter pour le moment. Ensuite votre colonne vertébrale à été fortement touché et vous avez perdu l'usage de vos jambes. Mais ce n'est pas définitif, avec beaucoup de séance de rééducation et une ou deux opérations vous pourrez un jours remarcher je l'espère.

-Et le basket ?! S'écria Kagami.

-Je suis désolé mais niveau professionnel c'est impossible, il ne pourra plus jouer comme avant et même en amateur, si je puis dire, dans le premier temps se sera toujours dans son fauteuil et à très petite dose pour éviter tout problème. Puis nous verrons ensuite selon l'évolution de son état.

-Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien faire ?! Mais vous servez à quoi alors ?! S'énerva Kagami.

-Quand pourrais-je rentré chez moi ?

-Dans une voir deux semaines si tout va bien.

-Mais dit quelque chose Aomine ! C'est de ton avenir dont on parle là !

-Ta gueule Kagami ! Et merci docteur.

-Très bien, je vais maintenant vous laissez vous reposez tranquillement. Dit le médecin avant de sortir.

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Aomine ?! Ce n'est pas toi ça !

-Kagami arrête s'il te plaît ! s'écria Aomine avec les larmes aux yeux. Laisse moi, rentre à la maison va te reposer toi aussi, ça se voit sur ton visage que tu n'as pas dormis depuis que je suis ici. Et reviens demain plus calme.''

Kagami ne répond plus, il est complètement abasourdit. Ce qu'il vient de voir se sont les larmes d'Aomine. Jamais il n'aurait pensé les voir, après tout Aomine est un homme fort, viril et très fier alors avoir les larmes aux yeux comme ça parce qu'on vient de lui dire que son plus grand rêve ne pouvait plus être réalisé il le comprend parfaitement. Kagami ne dit plus rien et sort en faisant un petit salut de la main à Aomine.

Une fois chez eux, Kagami ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et se coucha directement pour s'endormir presque instantanément, mais pas dans son lit mais dans le lit d'Aomine et juste avant de s'endormir il se promit que tout les jours il irait voir Aomine quoi qu'il arrive, il veut être là pour l'aider dans cette nouvelle vie qui risque d'être très compliqué.

De son côté Aomine ne retient plus ses larmes, il ne peut plus de toute façon. Son plus grand rêve vient de se briser tout ça à cause d'un malheureux accident. Mais avec toute cette fatigue accumulé il s'endormit les yeux remplit de larmes en essayant de pensé à un futur, il l'espère, quelque peu joyeux. Mais il n'y croit pas du tout.

Et comme promis, le lendemain Kagami est arrivé dès 8h dans la chambre d'Aomine. Et oui il arrive que Kagami se lève de bonne heure. Mais quand il est arrivé il se surprit à sourire quant-il vit Aomine dormir, encore, comme un bébé. Kagami s'assit au bord du lit et joua un peu avec les cheveux d'Aomine tout en se disant que quand il n'était pas énervé il pouvait être vraiment mignon. Kagami est complètement plongé dans ses pensées mais quant-il sentit Aomine se réveiller il se releva d'un coup.

''Kagami ? Pourquoi tu es ici aussi tôt en plus ?

-J'ai décidé que je t'aiderais.

-N'importe quoi, j'ai pas besoin d'aide Kagami !

-Ah non tu ne commence pas à t'énerver ! Tu m'as aidé pendant deux semaines, deux semaines où j'ai été plus qu'insupportable alors laisse moi t'aider maintenant.

-C'est bien au moins tu le reconnais que tu étais complètement chiant.

-Bon tu as finis là ? Tu sais avant d'arriver j'ai vus le médecin et il m'a dit que tu pouvais sortir dans les jardins de l'hôpital si tu veux, en plus il fait beau et après 4 jours enfermé ici ça ne peux que te faire du bien.

-Ok ok, donne moi des affaires propres stp.

-Tu vas pouvoir te changer tout seul au moins ? Lui demanda Kagami en rigolant tout en lui donnant quelques affaires.

-Çane serait pas une excuse pour pouvoir mater mon corps de rêve mon très cher Kagami ?

-Mais ça va pas ! Je sors tu m'appelles si tu as besoin d'aide. Dit Kagami en sortant tout en essayant de cacher les rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues.''

Aomine rigola, très content de l'effet produit sur Kagami seulement avec une seule phrase. Mais malgré tout il se demande vraiment comment il va faire pour s'habiller seul, bon le haut ce n'est pas dur ni le caleçon d'ailleurs mais le pantalon...

Cela fait dix minutes qu'Aomine se bat avec son pantalon et il finit par se résoudre à appeler Kagami. Ce dernier entra avec un sourire voulant dire ''tu vois tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi.''

Ce qui suivit fut très gênant et embarrassant pour l'un et drôle et assez appréciable pour l'autre. En effet Kagami porte Aomine le temps qu'il remonte son pantalon, d'ici la rien d'étrange hormis peut être le faîte que Kagami est bien collé à Aomine. Puis après il mit Aomine dans son fauteuil en oubliant bien sur d'attacher le pantalon d'Aomine. Il se mit donc à genou entre les jambes d'Aomine pour lui fermer et là la tête de Kagami, avec des rougeurs qui ne font qu'augmenter, est à hurler de rire pour Aomine, mais en même temps il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imaginer Kagami dans cette position dans d'autres circonstances. Et Aomine ne put retenir une légère érection d'apparaître mais heureusement pour lui Kagami ne vit rien, comme à son habitude cette homme est disons quelque peu aveugle sur certaines choses.

Après ce petit épisode, Kagami poussa Aomine jusque dans le parc, et le parc est vraiment pas mal pour un hôpital. C'est calme et l'odeur des fleurs est très apaisante.

''Tu sais BaKagami, si tu veux je peux continuer de t'entraîner.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Aomine, tu es blessé !

-Oui, merci de me le rappeler, mais je te parle de contrôler la zone, je n'ai pas besoin de jouer contre toi pour t'apprendre à la contrôler.

-Aomine ...

-Hey arrête là ! Je suis pas mort merde ! Oui je suis en fauteuil mais tu as entendu les médecins non ?! Ils disent que ce n'est pas définitif, alors certes je ne pourrais plus jouer au niveau professionnel mais si au moins toi tu y arrive se sera une mini victoire pour moi de me dire que le grand et l'unique BaKagami est devenu un jouer pro grâce à moi. Dit Aomine avec une pointe de déception dans la voix à peine audible.

-Bon ok, mais dès que ça va pas tu me le dit et on arrêtera.

-Oui papa !''

Kagami et Aomine sont restés dans le parc presque toute la journée sans rien dire, juste en profitant de l'air frai, de la présence de l'autre.

Et le lendemain ainsi que tout les autres jours durant une semaine, Kagami est venue le voir le matin avant d'aller en cour et il vient à chaque pose ainsi que le soir. Quant-il fait beau ils sont dehors en train de ''jouer'' au basket et quant-il pleut ils restent tout les deux à discuter de leurs vie passé dans le calme le plus complet. Depuis une semaine pas une seule dispute n'a surgit et tout deux trouvaient ça plutôt agréable. Et vint le jour où Aomine rentra chez eux.

Alors comment va se passer leurs vies à deux, dans leur appartement? Comment Aomine va-t-il s'en sortir avec son handicap? C'est ce qu'il redoute le plus à l'heure actuelle.

Voilà voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésiter pas à me laisser vos avis sur ce chapitre. Et bientôt le chapitre 3 pour vous qui risque d'être un peu plus intéressant je l'espère.


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut, salut. Je sais je suis en retard pour le poste de mon chapitre 3, mais entre la rentrée, mon devoir commun et plein d'autre chose je n'ai pas eu vraiment le temps de venir sur mon ordinateur. Mais voilà aujourd'hui mon chapitre est là! Et vous allez voir ici un début de ''relation'' entre Aomine et Kagami!

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes:**

 ** _Mayuzumi-sama:_** Merci pour tes conseils, j'ai essayé de corriger du mieux que j'ai pu mes chapitres et à l'avenir je ferais de plus en plus attention. J'espère que la suite te plaira. ** _  
_**

 _ **Hanneko:**_ Merci merci, je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise, alors j'espère vraiment que ça va continuer comme ça ^^

 **Chapitre 3 :**

C'est le jour J pour Aomine, enfin il va rentrer chez lui, chez eux. Enfin il ne sera plus seul le tant que Kagami soit en cours ou aux entraînements et surtout enfin il pourra manger autres choses que la nourriture de l'hôpital qui est tout simplement immonde à ses yeux, et en même temps on ne peut pas dire le contraire. Et puis la nourriture de Kagami est bien meilleur, d'ailleurs Aomine ne le remerciera jamais assez pour tout les petits plats qui lui a concocté et ramené tout les jours pour ne pas le laisser mourir de faim comme il dit.

Quand Kagami arriva à l'hôpital Aomine est déjà près, toutes ses affaires sont dans la valise et lui dans son fauteuil, car oui en deux semaines de temps Aomine commence déjà à se débrouiller un peu seul pour les taches quotidiennes de la vie. Mais pour ce qui est de la rééducation rien n'a évolué, mais comme disent les médecins c'est encore trop tôt pour obtenir des résultats concluants.

''Alors près à rentrer chez nous ? Demanda Kagami avec un large sourire.

-Avec grand plaisir Bakagami.

-Ta g...

-Excusez moi de vous déranger messieurs, mais avant votre sortit j'ai quelques petits points à vous dire. Le coupa le médecin, pour le plus grand bien des oreilles d'Aomine.

-Je vous écoute.

-Alors vos derniers examens montrent que pour vos côtes cela commence à redevenir normal, alors n'oubliez pas vos médicaments c'est très important. Ensuite concernant votre question d'hier, oui vous pouvez aider votre ami aux entraînements de basket dans la limite du raisonnable, mais en même temps vous n'avez pas attendu ma permission durant ces deux semaines d'hospitalisation. Mais si cela vous permet de mieux vous remettre je n'y voit aucuns inconvénients. Dit le médecin tout en souriant.

-Vous étiez au courant ?! S'exprimèrent les colocataires.

-Tout le monde le sait dans cet hôpital, mais je ne savais pas que pour faire du basket il fallait autant hurler l'un sur l'autre sur des sujets qui n'ont d'ailleurs la plus part du temps aucun rapport avec le basket. Rigola le médecin.

-Tu vois j'avais raison, tu parles trop fort Aho !

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! C'est toi qui m'écoute jamais aussi ! Tu suivrais mes conseils peut-être que tu jouerais mieux et que tu serais moins BaKagami !

-En même temps tes conseils sont complètement inutiles !

-Allons calmez vous tout les deux, on dirait un vieux couple. Sur ceux n'oubliez pas vos séances de rééducations et nos rendez-vous hebdomadaire. Je vous souhaite un bon retour chez vous. Dit le médecin tout en sortant.''

Kagami n'en revient toujours pas, pourquoi le médecin a dit ça ? Il ne ressemble absolument pas à un vieux couple, d'ailleurs ils ne sont même pas en couple. Et il ne put cacher ses rougeurs sur les joues alors pour ne pas qu'Aomine le remarque il se mit à pousser le fauteuil pour rentrer chez eux. Aomine lui ne faisait même pas de cas de ce qu'avait dit le médecin, comme si pour lui c'était tout à fait normal. Non lui il appréhende le retour à la maison, après tout leur appartement se situe au troisième étages, certes il y a un ascenseur mais tout de même si il tombe en panne comment va t-il faire ? Il ne va pas appeler tout les jours Kagami pour le faire descendre et le faire remonter. Non pour lui c'est inimaginable, il tient trop à sa liberté, alors quoi qu'il arrive il se débrouillera seul comme il l'a toujours fait. Et puis se faire porter par Kagami, il manquerai plus que ça tien. Après tout Aomine est un homme fière et viril, il n'a besoin de personne pour vivre, enfin presque personne.

Une fois arrivé chez eux Aomine n'en croit tout simplement pas ses yeux, tout est rangé, plus rien ne traîne par terre, même pas ses livres, mais ce qui le surprend le plus c'est que son lit a changé de place. Ce n'est plus celui du haut, mais bien celui du bas. Et bien oui ces deux là dorment dans un lit superposé par manque de place dans leur appartement.

''Et bien Kagami tu as bien travaillé durant mon absence. Une vrai petite femme. Dit-il en rigolant.

-Aho !

-Mais quoi ? Je te fais un compliment c'est gentil.

-Mais oui mais oui c'est ça, mais avec tout ça je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer le repas. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop pressé.

-Non, mais on pourrait aller mangé au petit resto en face, comme on le faisait avant avec Kuroko au fin de match dans notre resto favori. Et en parlant de Tetsu, il est en ville en ce moment avec Kise donc on pourrait leur demander de venir.

-Comment tu sais qu'ils sont ici ? Même moi je ne le savais pas avant hier midi.

-Ils sont venus me voir hier mais ils sont arrivé j'avais ma séance de quiné juste après donc ils ne sont pas resté longtemps.

-Ils auraient pus me le dire ces petits baka ! Hurla Kagami.

-Allez va te doucher tu en as besoin, je m'occupe du reste.

-Ok ok, je fais vi... Oh oh attend deux minutes ! Ça veut dire quoi ce ''tu en as besoin'' ?!

-Bah que tu ne sens pas la rose BaKagami. Dit Aomine en souriant.

-Alors toi je te jure que quand je vais revenir je vais t'étriper !

-Mais oui mais oui on verra ça. ''

Kagami ne prend même pas le temps de répondre et part en direction de la salle de bain.

Une fois seul Aomine changea immédiatement d'expression, au revoir le sourire joyeux mais bonjours la tête renfermé, une tête de zombie. Oui Aomine cache ses propres sentiments, son propre ressentit des choses, il veut faire l'homme fort devant Kagami. Il ne veut pas lui montrer ses faiblesses, mais la réalité est plus dure, il ne supporte déjà plus son fauteuil, il ne supporte plus le visage de Kagami plein de pitiez envers lui. Oui il est en fauteuil mais il n'est pas mort, il respire et son cœur bat encore ! Et les séances de quiné qui ne font toujours rien.

Alors il a décidé de changer d'air en voyant Kuroko et Kise comme avant, car oui eux le regardent comme avant, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Mais Aomine n'eut même pas le temps d'appeler Kise que le téléphone de Kagami se mit à sonner,Aomine n'ayant toujours pas changé de téléphone, et ce n'est autre que Kuroko.

''Kuroko, ça tombe bien je voulais t'appeler pour te proposer quelque chose.

-Et bien je pense qu'on a eu la même idée, tu veux qu'on se fasse un petit resto ce soir c'est ça ?

-Et bien Tetsu tu es devenu devin dit moi. Dit-il en rigolant.

-Peut-être que oui, non plus sérieusement c'est une idée de Kise.

-Et oui c'est moi le devinnnnnnnnn. Dit Kise.

-Comment peux tu le supporter à longueur de journée franchement ? Demanda Aomine.

-Oh je sais pas moi même, mais enfin on se rejoint au resto en face de chez vous pour 20h ?

-Aucun soucis, enfin si ce BaKagami se dépêche de prendre sa douche.

-Tu n'as qu'à le rejoindre Aomine-chi. Dit Kise en rigolant.

-Roh ta gueule toi ! Bon à tout à l'heure.

-Ok ok calme Aomine. Et ne soyez pas en retard ! Cria Kuroko.

-Oui papa Tetsu.''

Aomine posa le téléphone sur la table et partie en direction de la fenêtre, on arrive dans la période de l'hiver, une saison où tout est calme dehors mais qui n'arrange pas la ''dépression'' de notre Aomine. Aomine est tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'entend pas Kagami sortir de la douche vêtu que d'une serviette bien sûr.

''Hey Aomine t'es avec moi là ou quoi ?

-Hein ? De quoi ? Demanda Aomine en se retournant. Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous habillé comme ça toi ?!

-Roh arrête on est entre mec, c'est bon sois pas pudique Aho.

-Je suis pas pudique, et te voir comme ça ne me dérange pas, mais tu es juste extrêmement bandant là. Dit Aomine en souriant.

-Hein ?! Mais ça va pas de me dire ça espèce de pervers ! Cria Kagami en rougissant comme une tomate tout en lui lançant un oreiller à la tronche.

-Bah je ne fais que dire la vérité, mais va t'habiller si tu veux pas que je te saute dessus comme une panthère.

-Sale pervers Aho !''

Kagami part directement en direction de la salle de bain avec des rougeurs encore présente sur ses joues. Il ne comprend plus rien, depuis qu'ils habitent ensemble Aomine ne se gêne pas pour lui faire des avances ou autres mais Kagami ne sait jamais si c'est pour rire ou si il est sérieux. Bon il faut qu'il se calme après tout connaissant Aomine c'est sûrement pour déconné. Kagami finit de se préparer et rejoint Aomine et tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est que Tetsu ne va pas être content, après tout il est déjà 20h30.

Kagami et Aomine partirent donc en direction du resto et une fois rentrer ils savent qu'ils vont passé un bon moment vue la tête du Kuroko, et oui il arrive à Kuroko de s'énerver, surtout en ce qui concerne le retard.

''MAIS VOUS AVEZ FOUTUS QUOI?! Hurla Kuroko.''

Voilà mon chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous a plus, et laissez moi des commentaires en me donnant votre avis c'est important pour moi :)

Bonne journée et encore mille excuses pour mon retard. Prochain chapitre Samedi si tout va bien :D


	4. Chapitre 4

_Voilà enfin mon chapitre 4! OUi je sais j'ai genre énormément de retard mais entre les cours et des problèmes de familles qui me sont tombé dessus comme ça je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer mais maintenant que je suis en vacance je vais essayer d'écrire le plus possible pour me rattraper!_

 _Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour vos review qui me font vraiment plaisir :D_

 _Réponse au review:_

 _ **Grimmy: Merci pour ton petit commentaire, et j'espère que la suite va continuer de te plaire :D**_

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture :)

 **Chapitre **4 :** Chapitre 4 :**

'' Non mais vous foutiez quoi sérieux ?! Hurla Kuroko.

-Tetsu-kun, calme toi. Ils étaient sûrement occupé à autre chose. Dit Kise en faisant un clin d'œil à Kagami et Aomine.

-Non mais ça va pas Kise ! Il ne se passe strictement rien entre Aomine et moi et rentre toi bien ça dans le crâne !

-Kagami c'est bon calme toi il rigolait. Maintenant va t'asseoir qu'on puisse manger, j'ai vraiment faim là. Dit calmement Aomine, oui ça arrive que Aomine soit calme.

-Ok ok c'est bon.''

Kagami alla s'asseoir et poussa la chaise à coté de lui pour que Aomine puisse s'installer. Tous les quatre commandèrent leurs repas et comme à son habitude Kagami a commandé pour 30, ce qui lui valut quelques réflexions de Kuroko. Le repas se passe calmement et dans la bonne humeur, et pour changer Kise ne se gênât pas pour faire quelques réflexions sur la vie en colocation entre Kagami et Aomine. Et certaines remarques firent rougir Kagami pendant qu'Aomine souriait ou rigolait.

A la fin du repas Kagami et Kise partirent payer et Kuroko en profita pour parler avec Aomine.

''Alors, comment ça se passe ? Et ne me mens pas Aomine je te connais.

-Franchement ? C'est compliqué, les séances de kiné ont à peine commencé mais elles ne font rien. Je ne vois aucun progrès, et puis le visage de Kagami plein de pitié me rend dingue ! J'ai juste envie de le secouer un bon coup et de lui rappeler que c'est moi qui suis en fauteuil et pas lui. Dit Aomine, pendant que Kagami les écoutait de loin.

-Tu lui en a parlé au moins ?

-Pour lui dire quoi ? Tu connais Kagami bien mieux que moi, il n'écoute personne et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Alors oui il veut m'aider et me montrer qu'il est là pour moi mais des fois j'aimerais faire des choses par moi même. Avec lui je ne peux même pas mettre la table tout seul il doit obligatoirement le faire à ma place. Et si ça continue je vais vraiment me sentir inutile.

-Essaye de lui en parler, je suis sur qu'il peut comprendre. Et pour le basket ça se passe comment ?

-Et bien je peux retourner aux entraînements à partir de demain pour aider Kagami à gérer la zone. Le coach est venue nous voir en disant qu'on pouvait revenir mais que actuellement Kagami ne redeviendrai pas tout de suite titulaire, il est encore trop impulsif. Il ne pense qu'à lui quand il joue. Un peu comme moi à l'époque de la génération miracle.

-Et pour ça il y a que toi qui peut l'aider Aomine.

-Oui bah pour ça il faudrait qu'il m'écoute au lieu de n'en faire qu'à sa tête en disant que de toute façon il préfère jouer avec toi et qu'il regrette d'être dans la même équipe que moi. Mais ça c'est du Kagami tout cracher il ne changera pas pour le moment mais je vais essayer avant la prochaine compétition pour que au moins il puisse redevenir titulaire et qu'il puisse jouer et gagner.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il le fera il aime trop le basket pour tout laisser tomber et puis je suis sur qu'il va faire ça pour toi aussi.

-Arrête Kuroko, tu sais très bien que entre moi et Kagami il ne se passera jamais rien, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble on est beaucoup trop différent. Et puis quand on se prend la tête on pourrait croire que c'est la guerre entre nous.

-Mais oui mais oui laisse moi rire.

-Tu verra bien par toi même.

-Bon on peut y aller maintenant on a payé. Dit Kise en revenant à la table accompagné de Kagami, qui faisait comme si il n'avait rien entendu de cette conversation.

-Oui Kise-kun.

-Vous partez demain matin c'est ça ? Demanda Kagami.

-Oui et très tôt, c'est pour ça que nous allons rentrer maintenant. Dit Kise.

-Très bien, et bien merci vraiment pour cette petite soirée et n'hésitez pas à revenir quand vous voulez, nous serrons toujours là. Dit Aomine en souriant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Aominecchi nous reviendrons quand on pourra. Dit Kise avant de saluer ses amis puis partit avec Kuroko.''

Kagami et Aomine se décidèrent à rentrer chez eux et par un petit miracle Kagami ne demanda même pas à Aomine si il veut de l'aide. Non Kagami laissa Aomine se débrouiller tout seul. Une fois chez eux Aomine partit directement dans la salle de bain pour se changer, il n'en pouvait plus. Cette journée l'a épuisé tout ce qu'il veut à l'heure actuelle c'est être dans son lit et pouvoir dormir une nuit complète pour une fois. Car oui depuis son accident Aomine n'arrive pas à dormir une nuit complète sans faire au moins un cauchemar.

Il enlève son haut mais Aomine est tellement fatigué qu'il n'a plus assez de force pour se soulever et enlever son pantalon et il se résigne alors à appeler Kagami qui arriva en à peine secondes.

''Qu'est ce qui a ?!

-Rien de grave calme toi Kagami, j'ai juste besoin d'aide j'arrive pas à enlever mon pantalon, j'ai juste besoin que tu me soulève deux minutes le temps que je le défasse et que je l'enlève stp.

-Euh d'accord.''

Kagami s'approche d'Aomine en rougissant, mais il le soulève doucement et Aomine en profita pour défère son pantalon et le descendre en peu mais leurs corps sont tellement proche que Aomine frôla le sexe de Kagami à travers son caleçon et Kagami ne put retenir un petit gémissement qui fit réagir Aomine immédiatement, effectivement on pouvait voir une érection naissante chez Aomine mais également chez Kagami.

Ils sont là en train de se regarder, Aomine se rapproche de plus en plus des lèvres de Kagami. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il se retient d'embrassé son colocataire, il n'en peut plus d'attendre. Dès qu'il le voit il à cette envie de l'embrasser. Et il ne résista plus, Aomine vint poser ses lèvres sur celle de Kagami et Kagami ne sait pas comment réagir, c'est vrai qu'il en a envie depuis un moment lui aussi mais que faire ? Après quelques secondes il se décide à répondre au baiser qui devient de plus en plus langoureux. Kagami posa Aomine sur le rebord du lavabo et Aomine intensifia le baiser en jouant avec la langue de son ''amant''. Kagami en profite pour serrer Aomine contre lui et commencer à caresser ses hanches ce qui eu pour effet de donner des frissons à Aomine. Ils attendaient ça depuis tellement longtemps, Aomine ne se retient plus et passe ses mains sous le haut de Kagami pour l'enlever et commencer à l'embrasser dans le cou ainsi que le torse. Kagami gémit de plus en plus.

Mais Kagami revint à la réalité quand il entendu son téléphone sonner, il arrête tout et s'excuse auprès d'Aomine, il le repose dans son fauteuil et sors à toute vitesse et rougissant comme jamais pour répondre. Aomine est haletant, il n'en revient pas, Kagami le plante comme ça pour un simple coup de téléphone ! Il maudit vraiment ce téléphone, lui qui attend ça depuis tant de temps. Il regarde son érection et se dit qu'elle se calmera toute seul, il se décide donc à aller se coucher sans adresser un seul regard à Kagami. Et en à peine quelques minutes Aomine dort déjà, Kagami revint dans le salon-chambre et le regarde. Il ne comprend vraiment pas ce qui vient de se passer mais il se promit que tout ça ne doit plus jamais arriver quoi qu'il arrive. Et après cette bonne résolution lui aussi partit se coucher.

Mais à 3 heure Kagami ne dort toujours pas et Aomine commence à s'agiter dans son sommeil alors il se décide à aller voir ce qui se passe et il trouve Aomine en sueur luttant contre ses cauchemars. Kagami décida de s'approcher doucement et de lui caresser doucement le visage ce qui eut pour effet de détendre Aomine. Notre très cher basketteur prit une décision qu'il va sûrement regretter le lendemain, mais pour le moment c'est la meilleur chose à faire. Il se couche à côté d'Aomine et se dernier vint directement se coller à lui et se calma instantanément. Kagami bercé par la respiration, devenu plus calme, de Aomine s'endormit en à peine quelques minutes.

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu :D

Laissez moi vos avis s'il vous plaît ça m'aide beaucoup :D


	5. Chapiter 5

_Hey salut salut, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes. Moi en tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne année et je vous offre en cadeau mon chapitre 5! Alors je vous souhaite un agréable lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise._

 _Réponses au reviews:_

 _ **Grimmy:**_ _Merci merci merciiii, et ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu m'encourage à continuer :3 Alors j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire vraiment. Bonne lecture._

 _ **Kerwiden:**_ _Et bien tu vas le découvrir tout de suite si ils vont être gênés et je te laisse découvrir la suite :)_

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Aomine se sent vraiment bien, pour la première fois depuis quelques temps il a enfin pu dormir une nuit entière sans se réveiller en sueur à cause de ses cauchemars. Et puis il sent une douce chaleur l'entourer alors il se met à penser que Kagami c'est enfin décidé à allumer le chauffage. Il aperçoit quelques rayons de soleil et il ouvre doucement les yeux et quand il aperçoit le visage de Kagami très très proche du siens il se souvient alors de tout ce qui c'est passé hier soir. A commencer par le baiser dans la salle de bain puis son début de cauchemar dans la nuit qui c'est directement apaisé quand il a senti une chaleur près de lui, il comprit donc que Kagami est venue dans son lit pour le calmer et qu'il a fini par s'endormir et le prendre dans ses bras. Et tout ceci ne déplaît absolument pas à Aomine. En effet depuis le début de leur colocation et même bien avant il a vite remarqué que Kagami lui plaisait vraiment mais Aomine trop fière n'en a parlé à personne et à quoi bon ? Après tout Kagami est hétéro, il le dit assez comme ça alors Aomine se décida à mettre ses sentiments de côtés. Mais la scène de la salle de bain hier soir change tout, Kagami à répondu à son baisé, il a été excité par ce baisé. Alors oui Aomine va tout tenter pour l'avoir et quand Aomine veut quelque chose il l'obtient par n'importe quel moyen.

Aomine décide alors de se lever mais quand il vut l'heure et la date sur son portable se fut le drame.

''Putain ! Kagami lève toi et vite on va être en retard à l'hôpital !

-Hum non laisse moi dormir je suis bien là. Dit Kagami tout en serrant Aomine contre lui.

-Kagami de un mon rendez-vous avec le kiné est à 11h et il est déjà 10h30 et de deux je te rappel juste comme ça que tu est dans mon lit et que je suis dans tes bras et moi ça ne me déplaît absolument pas de plus si tu continu à me serrer comme ça je pense que je vais avoir une forte envie de te faire l'amour là tout de suite.

-Oh tu te calme là ! Je suis pas ta poupée gonflable ! Dit Kagami en se levant d'un coup et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Et puis au lieu de dire des conneries pareille tu ferais mieux de te préparer on part dans 10 minutes maximum alors dépêche toi !

-Oui bah tu vas voir je vais être prêt avant toi baKagami !

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Ok très bien celui qui fini en premier paie le repas à l'autre ce midi.

-Ça marche ! Tu vas perdre !''

Kagami part à toute vitesse en direction de la salle de bain pendant que Aomine attrape comme il peut ses affaires au bout du lit. Une fois Kagami dans la salle de bain il se prépare directement mais les paroles d'Aomine sont toujours dans sa tête, il a dit ça avec tellement de naturel comme si ils étaient en couple. En couple, ces mots résonnent dans la tête de Kagami et il ne comprend pas pourquoi ça le rend si nerveux, pourquoi son cœur bat aussi vite quand il évoque ces mots ou même quand il repense à hier soir dans la salle de bain. Cette scène... Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête d'y pensé car il sent une chaleur dans son bat ventre et il sait très bien ce qui va se passer si il continue à y penser. Il prend donc une forte inspiration et sors pour retrouver Aomine. Mais ce qu'il voit le fait hurler de rire. Aomine est prêt certes mais il est dans une position indescriptible pour essayer de monter sur son fauteuil.

''Arrête de te foutre de moi et vient plutôt m'aider. Car tant qu'à faire j'ai gagné ! J'étais prêt avant toi.

-Mais oui mais oui tu n'as pas tes chaussures encore alors que moi si donc techniquement c'est moi qui ait gagné. Dit-il tout en riant et en aidant Aomine.

-Merci et c'est pas du jeu ça ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas les attacher tout seul alors tu peux me le faire stp, et je te payerais ton repas.

-Et bien le grand Aho abandonne aussi vite ? C'est étonnant dit donc.

-Oh la ferme !

-Bon allez on y va sinon ton kiné ne va pas être content et il va encore me gueuler dessus car je ne te fais pas avancer assez vite dans ton fauteuil.

-Faut pas te vexer pour ça Kagami, il est comme ça et puis c'est un vieux alors il prend bientôt sa retraite ne t'en fait pas.

-Oui bah il a intérêt à faire son boulot et ne pas te laisser en plan comme la dernière fois sinon je lui fais sa fête à lui tu vas voir.

-Mais oui mais oui c'est ça allez avance ou on va être en retard.''

Au final Kagami et Aomine sont arrivé à l'hôpital à l'heure mais malheureusement le kiné n'était pas présent, monsieur est partit en retraite plus taud que prévue, alors Aomine n'a pas de kiné pendant environ deux semaine, alors que les entraînements de basket pour Kagami reprenne dès demain.

1 mois ! 1 mois que Aomine n'a pas eu de séance de kiné et il n'en peut plus d'attendre, alors oui il a quelques exercices à faire tout seul ou avec l'aide de Kagami mais merde c'est pas comme ça qu'il va remarcher. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le pricipal problème d'Aomine, car aujourd'hui c'est le premier match de Kagami en tant que titulaire et dans les éliminatoires de la plus importante compétition de l'année et cela fait un mois que Kagami et Aomine s'entraîne tout les jours pour que Kagami puisse gérer la zone et quoi qu'on puisse dire les entraînements d'Aomine portent très bien leurs fruits. Pour lui comme pour Aomine, enfin il commence à revivre, à reprendre goût à la vie et puis il faut dire que tout ces entraînements ont permis à Aomine de ce rapprocher de Kagami, bon pas énormément mais un peu quand même. Kagami l'aide toujours mais son regard a changé. Ce n'est plus ce visage plein de pitié non c'est une visage heureux. Et mon dieu ça fait du bien, autant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils vivent maintenant plus sereinement.

''Bon écoute moi bien Kagami, tu restes concenté et surtout tu joues en équipe ! Si je vois que tu redeviens comme avant je te fais sortir.

-Très bien coach.

-Ne vous en fait pas coach il c'est très bien que si il recommence dans ses mauvaises habitudes il aura à faire à moi.

-Aomine ?! Pourquoi tu es là ? Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir sur le banc des joueurs.

-Si, le coach à expliqué la situation aux organisateurs et j'ai pu passer et puis tu me connais j'aurais fini par forcer le passage pour voir ce match.

-Ouais c'est vrai.

-Kagami le match commence !

-J'arrive coach ! Dit Kagami en partant.

-Hey Kagami ! Gagne ce match, pour toi, pour ton équipe enfin notre équipe et fait le pour moi stp. Dit Aomine en lui tendant son point.

-Sans soucie Aho. Lui répondit-il en souriant et en acceptant son poing.''

Et effectivement après un premier quart temps assez compliqué pour l'équipe de Kagami il a reprit la main dès le début du deuxième quart temps après avoir prit une bonne dérouter de la part du coach et d'Aomine. Et apparemment ça a eu un effet immédiat. Arrivé au quatrième quart temps l'équipe de Kagami mène de 10 points, une avance raisonnable qui a permis à Kagami de finir le match assez tranquillement.

''Tu vois je te l'avais dit que j'allais gagner ce match Aho.

-Bien joué BaKagami, et tu n'as même pas eu besoin de te servir de la zone et tu as bien joué en équipe. Enfin bref c'était un beau match.

-Oui et ça mérite bien le petit resto en bas de chez nous, non ?

-Alors toi tu ne penses qu'à manger et jouer. Mais oui mais c'est moi qui pais.

-Et toi alors tu ne penses qu'à jouer et aux filles aux gros seins ce n'est pas mieux. Mais non tu ne paies pas, tu te rappel de ce jour, il y a un mois environ, on avait fait un pari et tu l'as gagné donc c'est à moi de payer.

-Tu t'en souviens encore ? Et bien je constate que même ta mémoire à fait d'énorme progrès. Dit-il en riant. Et puis pour information les filles aux gros seins ne sont pas ma principale obsession pour le moment monsieur je sais tout. Bon aller va te changer je t'attends devant le stade et après on va manger.

-Ca marche, et ne t'inquiète pas je fais vite ! Avec le froid qu'il fait je voudrais pas que tu tombe malade. Et ma mémoire va toujours très bien Aho!

-Oh ça va je ne suis pas en sucre non plus ! Allez va et vite.''

Et à peine 10 minutes à attendre dehors que Kagami est déjà là. Ils partirent directement en direction du resto en parlant de tout et de rien. Puis il arrivent dans ''leur'' restaurant comme il l'appel et il s'installèrent à la même table que les autres fois et comme sur le chemin il parle de tout et de rien. Mais Aomine a besoin de parler de ce qui c'est passé dans la salle de bain, ça fait un mois qu'il se retient.

''Dit Kagami, euh tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé dans la salle de bain il y à un mois ?

-Euh bah ouais pourquoi ? Demande-t-il en rougissant.

-Je voulais te dire que enfin... Je voulais m'excuser voilà donc je suis désolé.

-Ah bah ne t'en fais pas on oublie tout ça. C'était juste une erreur. On était complètement fatigué et puis voilà.

-Ouais c'est ça...''

Aomine est déçu, ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire et en plus Kagami s'en fiche complètement pour lui c'est une erreur alors que pour Daiki c'est bien plus. Mais tout cela Kagami ne le saura que plus tard.

Ils finirent par rentrée au environ de 23h pour aller directement se coucher mais dans la nuit Aomine recommença ses cauchemars et sans la moindre hésitations Kagami part le rejoindre dans son lit pour le calmer, ce qui eut le même effet que la dernière fois. Et puis pour il ne sait quel raison lui aussi ça lui permettait de mieux dormir la nuit.

 _Voilà voilà, alors j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé, il est vrai que ce chapitre n'est pas forcément basé sur l'évolution des relations entre Kagami et Aomine mais ça arrive bientôt alors tenez vous bien._

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser vos avis, j'aime toujours lire vos commentaires ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour bonjour tout le mondeeeeeeeeee

Oui je suis enfin de retour! Pour commencer je tenais à m'excuser de toute cette attente mais il y a d'abord eut le Bac etc et j'ai eu ensuite énormément de problème de famille mais maintenant je suis de retour! Et vous j'espère vraiment que vos vacances se passe bien mieux que les miennes ^^

Je voulais également vous remercier de tout votre soutiens, ne vous en faite pas je n'abandonne pas cette fiction je ne peux pas elle me tient debout et vos commentaire me font toujours autant plaisir merci beaucoup :)

 _Réponses au Reviews:_

 ** _Luna:_** Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas aussi :)

 _ **Erza scarlett:**_ Voilà la suite est là et j'espère que tu l'aimeras aussi :)

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Deux semaines, deux semaines qu'ils dormaient ensemble, deux semaine de bonheur mais également de torture pour Aomine. Il n'en peut plus de se réveiller le matin et de résister comme il peut d'embrasser Kagami le matin à chaque réveille, dès qu'il le voit. Car oui depuis plus de deux semaines Aomine l'avoue ouvertement, il a des sentiments de Kagami et il ne sait absolument pas comment faire pour ne pas craquer face à Kagami. Même si il doit dire que dormir avec lui chaque nuit lui fait un bien fou, il ne peut plus s'en passer. Il sait que si Kagami venait à ne plus dormir avec lui il ne pourrait , de nouveau, plus dormir. Ses cauchemars reviendront encore plus violent qu'avant, même si en ce moment il recommence à en faire mais il ne le dira pas à Kagami, de peur de revoir la pitié dans son regard.  
Et depuis à peine une semaine Aomine retrouve de l'espoir, en effet son dernier rendez-vous avec son médecin annonce de bonne nouvelle. Ses côtes se remette doucement et avec les séances de kiné il commence à ressentir quelque peu ses jambes. Mais pour le moment il n'en parle pas à Kagami car il préfère garder ça pour lui de peur que tout ceci ne servent finalement à rien. Mais bien évidemment Kuroko est au courant de tout, mais lui aussi garde tout secret même envers Kise d'ailleurs. Car oui Kuroko et Kise sont de plus en plus proche et ce n'est pas Kuroko qui dira le contraire, il en est même le plus heureux. Mais bon là n'est pas le sujet. Revenons en à notre très cher Aomine qui comme tous les matins va se réveiller dans les bras de Kagami.  
Les rideaux laissent entrer quelques rayons de soleil qui font émerger Kagami doucement. Lui aussi aime de plus en plus dormir avec Aomine, mais il doit avouer que Aomine bouge beaucoup la nuit et cela ne le laisse pas indifférent. Après tout c'est un homme et il ne peut pas contrôler ces choses là. De plus comme presque tout les matins il se retrouve avec la gaule du matin, et ce matin ça ne l'arrange pas du tout mais vraiment pas. En effet ce matin Aomine est bien contre lui et son genou appuie bien sur son entre jambe et bon dieu qu'est ce que ça l'excite, il a envie que d'une seule chose là tout de suite, lui sauter dessus et lui faire l'amour comme il en rêve depuis quelques jours.  
Kagami se rapproche de plus en plus des lèvres d'Aomine et c'est à ce même moment que Aomine se réveille et quand il sent les lèvres de Kagami frôler les siennes il ne résiste pas et l'embrasse sans plus attendre. Kagami n'est même pas surpris, après tout lui aussi le voulait alors pourquoi il le repousserait là tout de suite. Et c'est quand Aomine mort doucement la lèvre de Kagami que le baiser devient de plus en plus passionné et ce n'est pour déplaire à Kagami loin de là et d'ailleurs Aomine le sens bien au niveau de sa cuisse et c'est à ce moment la que Aomine commence à lui faire des petits bisous dans le cou.  
''Ao arrête, si tu continue comme çà je ne pourrais plus de tout me retenir de te sauter dessus et de te faire l'amour.  
-Ca tombe bien, dit Aomine en se rapprochant doucement de l'oreille de Kagami pour lui chuchoter, car moi j'ai envie de toi.''

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kagami passe au dessus d'Aomine et l'embrasser avec toute l'envie et la passion qu'il a. Mais cette petite scène restera entre nos deux grands bétas.  
Deux heures qu'ils dormaient, deux heures qu'ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre nues comme des vers mais ppour eux c'était parfait et rien au monde ne pourrait leur enlever ça, enfin presque rien. Le téléphone se mit alors à sonner.

''Putain Kagami ton téléphone !  
-Oui oui calme toi Aho. Dit Kagami en prenant son téléphone. Allo ?  
-Vous êtes où ?! On vous attend le match commence dans 10 minutes !  
-OH putain Aho debout on a oublié le réveille !  
-Nonnn je suis bien là avec toi. Dit-il en mettant sa tête dans le cou de Kagami.  
-Euh Kagami depuis quand Aomine dors avec toi ? Lui demande son coéquipier.  
-Roh on s'en fous de ça ! On arrive dans 5 minutes ! Dit -il en raccrochant.  
-Aller Aomine lève toi et vite on a pas que ça à faire ! Dit -il en se levant mais une main le retint. Quoi ?!  
-Pour ce matin... Pour moi c'était pas que une relation sans lendemain Kagami.  
-Oh attend le grand Aomine est en train de me dire qu'il ressent des sentiments pour moi ? Dit-il en souriant et en s'approchant doucement de ses lèvres.  
-Baka ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire alors arrête un peu !  
-Moi aussi Aomine, moi aussi j'ai pas envie que ça ne soit qu'une relation sans lendemain. Je veux plus avec toi Aomine. Dit-il en l'embrassant doucement. Un baiser beaucoup plus doux que ce matin. Bon aller on y va maintenant on à pas le temps de remettre ça. Dit-il en rigolant.  
-Oui oui chef mais tu peux me ramener mon fauteuil s'il te plaît il est un peu loin.  
-Oui monsieur le dominé.  
-KAGAMI !''

Kagami partit en courant dans la salle de bain et heureusement pour lui car un Aomine en colère ce n'est pas bon pour lui surtout s'il est armé d'oreillers.  
En moins de 10 minutes ils sont arrivés pour le match de Kagami et leurs coéquipiers ont une très bonne nouvelle pour eux, enfin surtout pour Aomine.

''Vous voyez on est même pas en retard. Rigola Kagami  
-Arrête de rire et va donc t'échauffer, moi je vais essayer de me trouver une place où je pourrais voir correctement votre match.  
-Oh que non Ao ! Toi tu viens avec nous. Dit l'un de leur coéquipier avec un grand sourire.  
-Comment ça ?!  
-Le coach a dit que tu étais là pour l'aider et que si ils ne t'acceptaient pas sur le banc ils auraient à faire à pire mais il ne veut pas nous dire quoi par contre ce qui est bizarre. Mais on s'en fiche car tu peux être avec nous même si tu n'es pas sur le terrain.  
-C'est génial !  
-Merci les gars c'est génial, mais Kagami va t'entraîner et vite sinon tu sais ce que te réserve le coach et moi aussi. Dit Aomine en rigolant tout en se dirigeant vers le banc de son équipe.  
-Oh mon dieu j'ai peur ! Et tu vas me faire qu...''

Kagami n'a pas eut le temps de terminer sa phrase, en effet il a eu le droit à une petite tape derrière la tête par son coach. Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il comprenne qu'il fallait qu'il se bouge et vite.  
Tout est parfait pour Aomine, enfin il peut revenir sur le terrain enfin ce n'est que le banc mais c'est déjà énorme pour lui. Et apparemment les cours qu'il donne à Kagami portent leurs fruits. Il joue parfaitement bien, tellement bien qu'à la fin du match son équipe gagne avec plus de 40 points d'avance. Et ça veut dire qu'ils sont qualifiés pour les nationales et qu'ils vont pouvoir revoir touts leurs anciens amis mais surtout ils doivent gagner c'est ça leur plus grand but et rien ne ferait plus plaisir à Aomine même si il ne sera pas sur le terrain. Et il faut avouer que c'est ce qui est le plus difficile à accepter pour lui. Mais Aomine n'a pas eu le temps de continuer à penser à tout ça car Kagami le souleva d'un coup pour venir l'embrasser doucement.

''Merci Ao, tout ça c'est grâce à toi.  
-Non c'est grâce à toi, enfin à vous. Sourit Aomine en voyant ses coéquipiers venir vers lui et former un cercle pour ensuite faire leurs crie de guerre.  
-Hey en fait Rin tu me dois un repas ! S'écria Ichi, l'un des coéquipiers de Kagami.  
-Oui oui je sais tu as gagné ton paris, mais moi je dis c'est pas justeeeee.  
-Pas juste de quoi ? Tu l'as vue par toi même ils viennent de s'embrasser devant tout le monde il n'y a pas de doute.  
-Mais Kagami a peut-être dérapé on ne sait jamais.  
-Oh oh oh vous parlez de quoi là les gars ? Demanda Kagami.  
-Vous avez parié sur nous ?! S'écria Aomine  
-Nous ? On oserait pas, on est pas comme ça voyons.  
-Bande d'enfoirés ! Kagami remet moi dans mon fauteuil que je leur roule dessus là !  
-Ok les gars vous avez environ 10 secondes pour vous enfuir. Prévint Kagami.''

Effectivement 10 petites secondes c'est le temps qu'il fallut à tout le monde pour s'enfuir à chaque côté de la salle pour ne pas se faire écraser par un Aomine en colère. Et pendant ce temps là le coach et Kagami ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire et de rire surtout mais ils n'ont pas vue qu'Ao les a vue et ils doivent eux aussi s'enfuir en courant. Et s'en suivie une course poursuite sur tout le terrain avec les fou-rires des spectateurs encore présent.  
Oui tout était parfait Aomine retrouve sa bonne humeur, leur équipe est devenu comme sa famille, ils gagnent leur match et en plus de cela il se sent beaucoup mieux. Alors oui il profite au maximum de touts ces bons moments pour ne jamais regretter.

''Hey Waka tu viens le match est fini.  
-Oui oui j'arrive. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers son ami.  
-Tu faisais quoi encore ?  
-Rien rien, je crois que j'ai juste trouvé un moyen de nous débarrasser de cette équipe dès notre premier match.  
-De quoi tu parles encore ?  
-J'ai juste une parfaite stratégie en tête ne t'en fait pas.  
-Ah ouf, j'ai cru que tu allais encore faire quelque chose de mal.  
-Mais non ne t'en fais pas j'ai changé pour ça. Oui j'ai changé... enfin pas vraiment. Dit ce Waka en chuchotant avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.''

 _Voilà j'espère que ça vous aura plus et surtout laissez moi vos avis c'est vraiment important pour moi ça me permet d'arranger quelques points et surtout de voir si ça vous plaît toujours autant._

 _Le chapitre 7 arrive bientôt je vous le promet je pense même qu'il sera la la semaine prochaine! Sur ceux bonne vacanceeeeeee_


End file.
